


Не нужно будить Альфреда

by gotham2018, Mey_Chan



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan





	Не нужно будить Альфреда

Когда они вернулись с миссии, солнце только всходило, и водопад блестел под утренними лучами так, что больно было смотреть. Внутри пещеры царил привычный полумрак, в котором могли отдохнуть усталые глаза.

Дик вышел из бэтмобиля, выпрямился, поморщившись. И тут же кинулся к дверце машины с противоположной стороны. Бережно придерживая, помог вылезти Брюсу. Тот нетвердо встал на ноги, опираясь о его плечо. 

— Позовем Альфреда? — негромко предложил Дик. 

Брюс, стиснув зубы, помотал головой. 

— В дороге растрясло, — выговорил он. — Надо отлежаться. Сам как?

— Нормально, — ответил Дик со всем возможным энтузиазмом. Брюс с неожиданной силой сжал его плечо, и Дик охнул. — Вот она, благодарность, — прошипел он сквозь кривую улыбку, но так и не отпустил Брюса. — Ладно, не очень я себя чувствую. Бывало и получше.

— Сильно порезали плечо? Снимай костюм. 

От болезненной усталости Брюса не осталось и следа, он наконец встал ровно.

— Снимай, говорю. 

— Может, сначала раны перевяжем? — Дик, не сдержавшись, глупо хихикнул, но послушно стянул через голову верхнюю часть костюма. От плеча ткань отходила трудно, с кожей, и Дик тихо выругался.

— Сколько работы Альфреду, — пробормотал он, бросая одежду на пол под укоризненным взглядом Брюса. — И ты тоже раздевайся, тебя ведь сильнее приложило. Поглядим, насколько всё серьёзно.

— Сперва мы осмотрим твою рану, — начал Брюс, но Дик уже подошел к нему, потянул за пояс, и выражение лица у него было самое непреклонное.

— Знаю я тебя, до последнего будешь молчать, а потом так же молча свалишься на пол, и тащи тебя до кушетки. Давай, раздевайся. Просто чтобы мне было спокойнее, ладно?

Брюс нахмурился, но, слишком уставший и изможденный, чтобы спорить, сам расстегнул пояс. Мучительно скривившись, завёл руку за спину, чтобы снять плащ. 

— Я сам, — сказал Дик. — Сколько ты меня перевязывал, и не упомнить. Считай, что я всего лишь отдаю долг. Не люблю быть должен, вот и все.

Брюс помотал головой, но покорно замер, пока Дик возился с застёжками его плаща. Тяжелая жесткая ткань осела грудой, и Дик взялся за многочисленные пряжки бэткостюма.

А спустя пару минут Брюс опустился на капот, наклонил голову — как будто кто-то наконец разрешил ему испытывать боль и страдать. Разрешил быть слабым, нуждающимся в помощи.

— Я заканчиваю, — прошептал Дик ему на ухо, почти касаясь губами седеющего виска. — Осталось немного, потерпи.

Щелкнув последней пряжкой и раскрыв последнюю молнию, он осторожно освободил Брюса от костюма-брони. Тот упал на каменный пол с глухим стуком. 

Дик провёл пальцами по синюшно-багровому кровоподтёку у Брюса на боку, чувствуя под пальцами твёрдую воспалённую плоть.

— Рёбра сломаны, наверняка два или три, — сказал он. — И ты точно что-то себе отбил. Помочь дойти до постели?

Брюс поднял голову: взгляд его стал осмысленнее, лицо разгладилось.

— Покажи рану, — велел он. 

Дик скорчил страдальческую физиономию, но наклонил плечо.

— Надо будет наложить швы.

— О нет, моя прекрасная кожа, — засмеялся Дик. — Давай пока ты меня перевяжешь, а Альфред потом поглядит? Он зашивает аккуратнее, уж извини. И кроме того, — он снова встал прямо и положил ладонь на раненый бок Брюса, — у тебя тут синячище, снимай и остальное.

Брюс сдвинул брови, и лицо его в этот момент приняло настолько классическое выражение «сурового отца», что Дик рассмеялся и сам принялся расстёгивать штаны бэткостюма. 

С ними было сложнее, и увлёкшийся Дик не сразу почувствовал разгорячённой кожей, как Брюс положил ладони на его талию и поддел большими пальцами пояс.

Руки были мозолистые, огрубевшие, но от прикосновения стало легче, отступили усталость и боль.

— А можно и так, да, — прошептал Дик, наконец расстегнув штаны Брюса, и прижал ладонь к его паху, к уже полувставшему члену.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Брюс, притягивая его, помогая вылезти из пропитанной потом одежды. Прохладный воздух холодил и успокаивал. Дик обнял Брюса за шею (порез на плече неприятно заныл), уткнулся лбом в его взмокший лоб.

— Совсем чуть-чуть, да? — вполголоса сказал он. — Без лишней возни, без криков?

— Чтобы не будить Альфреда, — подтвердил Брюс с лёгкой ухмылкой. Дик прижался так, чтобы их члены соприкоснулись, обхватил оба ладонью. Брюс накрыл сверху своей. 

— Я так устал, — разморённо сказал Дик между вздохами и ткнулся губами в угол рта Брюса.

— Знаю, — ответил тот, не останавливаясь. — Знаю, Дик. Помедленнее, потише… — он сорвался на глубокий вздох, сжал челюсти, подавляя стон.

— Он спит, — прошептал Дик, убирая влажные волосы с его лба и целуя его, — расслабься уже. 

С каждым движением их рук воздух в пещере будто нагревался на несколько градусов, и Дик чувствовал, что сам раскаляется, сплавляется с телом Брюса, их ладони сливаются воедино, и удовольствие каждого становится общим, как они — одним целым. 

— Не могу, — пробормотал Брюс, ускоряя темп, так, что уже Дик не поспевал за ним, и непонятно было, о чём он. — Дик… Не могу… — он низко застонал, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Дика, и Дик вскрикнул, толкнулся навстречу под жёсткую ладонь, уже покрытую скользкой тёплой спермой, и излился сам. 

— Боже, — прошептал он, задыхаясь. Воздух странно застыл вокруг, точно кристаллизовался, - или это звон в ушах мешал слышать ещё хоть что-то. Чуть погодя в тонкий кокон тишины и блаженства ворвались другие звуки и ощущения: биение собственного сердца, шумное дыхание Брюса, остывающее на его коже. 

Дик опустил взгляд на белые пятна, украсившие их штаны. 

— Стирать тоже будем сами, без Альфреда.

Брюс усмехнулся, кое-как поднялся. Выглядел он куда свежее, несмотря на бессонную ночь и ранения. 

— У Альфреда сегодня выходной. А я хорошо зашиваю раны, так что потерпишь.


End file.
